


Go Get the Cocoa

by neverwantedtodance



Series: Of Hot Chocolate and Alcohol [1]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hot chocolate heals all wounds, Pre-Jori relationship, Tandre friendship, Wonky Tori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"Do you, uh, want some cocoa?" he asked. Tori usually had loads of it saved for when he went wonky, or just in general for when he came over, so he started to stock up on it too if the rare event of Tori freaking out occurred. And it was occurring apparently right now.' Or, the one where Tori is wonky and Andre is funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Get the Cocoa

It wasn't often Tori came round to Andre's house, since the group pretty much invaded Tori's house every day- it was almost like their HQ- but when she did, it was for something important. No one could deal with being round Andre's grandma for more than an evening except him.

So when Tori turned up on his doorstep on Friday evening with her hair in a mess, Andre knew something big was up.

"Tori, are you OK?" he said, as soon as he opened the door.

"Yes!" she snapped, walking straight in and collapsing on one of the sofas. "I mean no! I mean I don't know!" she moaned into a cushion.

Andre sat down awkwardly next to her and patted her head half-heartedly. "Do you, uh, want some cocoa?" he asked. Tori usually had loads of it saved for when he went wonky, or just in general for when he came over, so he started to stock up on it too if the rare event of Tori freaking out occurred. And it was occurring apparently right now.

Tori's head snapped up and she glared at him. "No! I'm fine!"

Andre rolled his eyes. His best friend could be pretty stubborn. "Seriously, chica, what's up?"

Tori sat up, rubbing her forehead. "I don't know." she admitted. "I've been feeling off this entire week, in school and at lunchtimes, and in Sikowitz's class and when Cat, you and Jade came over to use the pool … What do think's wrong with me?" she asks, her eyes wide.

Andre thought for a bit. "Do you think you're getting enough sleep?" he asked like he was a therapist.

Tori shook her head. "I slept for ten hours last night." she said proudly.

"Well, are you stressed? Is there a test coming up that you're worrying about?" he asked, feeling a bit stupid. He wasn't exactly qualified for this; Tori would be better off talking to Lane on Monday. He suggested this to her now.

"No, it can't wait. The wonk can't be held in, you know!" she exclaimed. He nodded in agreement.

"And no, I don't have any tests. Apart from preforming that scene from Antigone in class next week, but I've learnt all my lines for that." Tori said, rolling over to lie on her front.

Andre racked his brains. "So you've been feeling weird in school and at lunchtime, which means it must have something to do with one of the gang. Robbie been at home ill because he drank a carton of milk by accident."

"How did he even-?" Tori asked, her brow furrowed.

"Just don't." Andre interrupted. "And Beck's had play rehearsals at lunchtimes this week, so it's got to be to do with either me, Cat or Jade- and we all came round to yours, and are all in Sikowitz's class."

"That makes sense." Tori said. "What exactly could be bugging me? I haven't had a fight with any of you, even Jade, in weeks."

"That's a new record." Andre observed. Tori nodded back.

Andre thought a bit more. "Do you think" he placed his question carefully, not sure how Tori would react, "that maybe you could have feelings for one of us?"

Tori's eyes widened and she sat, shocked for a moment.

"… Maybe … Yeah, maybe, that's seems plausible." Tori rubbed her head again. "Oh, God."

"Is it me?" Andre asked gently. "'Cause Tori, you're great and cute and funny but I don't like you like that."

Tori laughed a bit and shook her head. "I love you, but you're just my best friend Andre. I don't think I'll ever have feelings for you." she punched his shoulder lightly. He grinned back at her.

"Could it be Beck?" he mused out loud and Tori's eyes widened.

"Don't even finish that train of thought!" she yelped. "No way! And it's not Robbie either so wipe that smirk off your face!" Andre nearly rolled off the sofa from laughing at Tori's facial expression.

"So that leaves Cat and Jade." Andre said, getting back into a more comfortable position and throwing a cushion at Tori. She caught it and set it back down on the couch gently, playing with the fringe hanging off it. The cheerful mood had disappeared.

"I'm gay?" she whispered, just load enough for Andre to hear her. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I always wanted a gay best friend." he said, trying to lighten the mood up again. "But seriously Tori, if you wanna do Cat, or Jade, or- hell- both, then you're still my best friend. "

Tori giggled "Thanks Andre."

"So, Cat or Jade?" he asked her.

"Tori thought about it for a while. "Well, Cat's sweet and kind and pretty and I love her to bits … But I really can't see myself dating her. It would be a bit weird." she confessed and Andre nodded. He waited for Tori to come to the realisation he'd already reached.

"And Jade …" Tori sighed. "She's horrible and scary and she freaks me out so much. But she's also beautiful and funny and she can be kind, and she's probably my closest friend next to you. She's nice and a great actress and I really don't care that she's scary. It's kinda hot actually."

Andre nodded along, a small smile on his face and Tori looked up, the realization finally dawning on her face.

"I'm in love with Jade." she said, mouth opening and shutting like a goldfish. "I'm in love with Jade." she repeated.

"You're in love with Jade!" Andre cheered.

"I'm in love with Jade!" Tori groaned, slowly sliding off the couch and ending up lying on the floor face down.

"I'm. In love. With Jade." she moaned, voice muffled by the carpet.

Andre grinned, glad he'd been able to help Tori.

She rose up from the floor, glaring at him, her hair messed up and tangled. She pushed it away from her face roughly. "Go get the cocoa." she said, exhausted.

"I'll go get the cocoa." he replied, walking into the kitchen, leaving Tori to her own thoughts.

School was certainly going to be interesting on Monday.


End file.
